January 21
by snowwinter486
Summary: How Sena spends January 21 in America with the Dream-Team... Spoilers! ALLSENA


This is Eyeshield 21 fic. Takes place on January 21st, the day before everyone leaves.

Warning: cursing, spoilers to those who haven't finished the manga, hints of pairings (allSena), fluff, ect.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters/date.

BTW: In the anime, everyone is speaking Japanese, (Or as close as it gets) but that makes no sense to me. So I'll mention what language they are speaking and they will speak that language until it changes.

※

_Sena shivered as he felt as though someone, or thing, was going to attack him, he turned around as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough! He screamed as the thing grabbed him and both fell backwards onto the ground. No one heard the poor boy, or at least seemed like it._

"_Pan…Panther-kun…" Sena struggled to breathe as the heavy, bigger man was on top of him, his arms laced around Sena, in a… hug? _

"_You mean you don't know?" Panther asked, alarmed and Sena blinked at him. Panther grinned, "Then I'm glad I'm your first," there were some glares and uncertain, uncomfortable looks, "Today is National Hugging Day!" he said happily and Sena blinked again, "It's a day where you hug everyone and anyone!" he said brightly and Sena nodded in an understandingly matter._

_Panther stood up and helped Sena up, who gave Panther a hug and said with a blush on his face, "H-Happy National Hugging day…" he said and Panther nodded._

"_That's the spirit!"_

-※-

Sena took a deep breath and cautiously walked to the room Kakei and Mizumatchi shared with Kotarou and Akaba. He lightly knocked on the door and was responded with a, "Come in!" that sounded like a stressed-out Kakei.

"I-Is this a bad time?" he asked, terrified enough of what he had decided to do, his head peaking into the room, Kakei looked surprised and the rest just stared at him, Kotarou brushing his hair, Mizumatchi grinning suspiciously, and Akaba looked up at Sena from his guitar. "I could come back later…" he said, closing the door again.

"No, it's fine!" Kakei said, almost desperately, Sena walked in and closed the door, a small blush forming on his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked, some concern in his voice.

Sena (in a 4.2 speed) rushed up to Kakei and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him for a couple of seconds before moving away.

"I'm so sorry!" he said bowing, "Of couse Kakei wouldn't like a _hug _from someone like me, holiday or not!" he muttered as he bowed and sputtered more apologies.

"What…It's not like I didn't like it but…" Kakei coughed down a blush, "I… Why did you?" he asked, his sentence wavering.

"Well today is January 21st!" Sena said with a huge smile on his face and Kakei refused to give into his blush, "And in America, this is National Hugging day!" he said and then turned to MIzumatchi who had his arms open, and Sena hugged Mizumatchi.

"How many times are you allowed to hug?" Kakei asked and Sena, who was holding his arms out for Kotarou, who hugged him, saying that it was 'smart only when he hugs Kotarou'.

"As many times as you want!" Sena replied, as he hugged Akaba.

"Fuu. Sena-kun," Sena looked up at the red-head, "Because our musical sense is perfectly synchronized, so you can hug me anytime," he said with a smile and Sena blushed harder.

"Th-Thank you, Akaba-san…" he said. When he turned to leave he first bowed to the people in the room, "I… Thank you for celebrating this holiday with someone like me," he said and when he was about to leave, Kakei called for him.

Sena stared at Kakei, who motioned him over.

"I didn't give you my hug yet," he said and Sena flashed an extremely happy and relieved smile, and hugged the tall male before leaving, leaving the stunned people in the room blushing and blinking.

-

Sena skipped down the hallway when he spotted some of the linemen, linebackers, substitutes included. He gulped before walking in weight room, where he found some of the other Shinryuuji and Oujou members except Agon and Unsui.

"Um…" he said quietly already getting most of their attention, Sena blushed before opening his arms, "To…Today is National Hugging Day in America, so… I was wondering if you would like a hug…" then he dropped his arms and scratched the back of his head, "But then again… Nobody would want to hug someone like me…" his sentence stopped dead as he was pulled into a hug. He blinked, but returned the hug.

There were a cough before the two separated, Sena realizing that the person he hugged was the tall, blushing Sakuraba. The mummy man walked from behind him and gave him a one-arm hug for about a second before going back to weight-lifting. He turned to the three 'huh-huh brothers'. And opened his arms.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUUH?!?!?"

Sena winced but he was pulled into a hug from Juumonji. There were some confused looks from Toganou and Kuroki, and his pale skin was tinted with pink. When the hug broke, Kuroki and Toganou gave him some awkward hugs, but they were still hugs.

"This is oni-werid, but it's a holiday," Ikkyuu stated with a blush and hugged Sena.

Kurita happily crushed the smaller boy in a hug, and Otawara laughed before hugging Sena, who was blushing and looking everywhere but the older man.

"Otawara! Pull your pants up!" Takami ordered and Otawara laughed, Takami sighed and walked up to Sena, "Do I get one, too?" he asked and Sena nodded.

"Of course!" Sena said and held Takami in a small embrace.

Sena was scared to hug Gaou but walked up to the man that could snap him in two using _one_ finger. But Sena continued walking to him; he wasn't going to fail just yet. He promised Panther, didn't he?

"Would you like a hug?" he asked Gaou, trembling and his voice squeaking, he braced himself for incase Gaou would just smack him across the room. _Not the legs, not the legs… _he inwardly begged and he felt a huge, muscular arms wrap around him, gently.

"Thanks," came the rough reply and Sena was on cloud seven.

He bowed politely to the people in the room, "Thank you very much!" he said and right before he left, he found himself face-to-face with Agon. He meeped but hugged the much bigger male. And to his surprise, Agon didn't stop him with his god-impulse speed.

Instead, when he tried to pull away he felt an arm wrap around him, and another arm pulled Sena away into another hug, he turned around to hug the tall, broad person that was hugging him. He heard someone mutter, "Trash," and when he looked up from his hug, Sena gasped, along with some more surprised looks around the room.

Shin was hugging him, Shin Seijuuro was hugging him, you know… the legendary linebacker from Oujou!

Sena blushed but smiled happily at the people once more before leaving. He walked around and found a meeting between Hiruma, Tetsuma, Monta, Kid, Suzuna and Mamori.

"Mamori-neechan?" he called and Mamori turned to her 'younger brother' with a smile.

"Hey Sena!" She said cheerfully and Sena hugged her.

"Happy National hugging day," he said and then hugged Monta, then he turned to Suzuna with extended arms. She smiled and hugged him. "Well, we're in America, so… I thought that we should celebrate their holiday…" Sena said and then turned to hug Tetsuma. He received two pairs of arms wrap around him squarely. He looked at Kid with a nervous smile and hugged the cowboy.

"If Sena is hugging me, that means something really, really bad is going to happen to me," Kid said softly, but gave Sena a warm hug, _It'll be worth it… _he thought.

Sena turned just in time to see Hiruma walking away, he picked himself up from Kid and ran to Hiruma and hugged him from behind. Hiruma stuttered forward, he was caught off-guard, something that rarely ever happens. Hiruma's grin wasn't there, but a small smile before his grin came back on his face.

"Kekeke… What are you doing, fucking chibi?" he asked, his voice sounding normal but Sena knew better.

"Today is National Hugging Day," he said quietly, "And on this day, everyone deserves a hug," he said and his arms loosened up, while turning around, he was grabbed from around the waist by thin arms.

"Here's your hug," came the gruff reply and Hiruma, almost tentatively, let go. Sena felt a huge smile on his face as he thanked the older man and ran off, not hearing the last words. "I should be the one to say that."

-

As Sena neared another group, he took a deep breath and walked straight in.

"Um… Excuse me," he said obtaining glances from the four in the room, he extended his arms, "Today is National Hugging Day in America so I was wondering… Would you like a hug?" he was prepared for the people to just shoo him off or laugh at him.

"IF SENA-SEMPAI WANTS IT, I'LL GIVE IT!!" Chuubou yelled and tackled Sena into a hug. Sena gasped for air as he fell backwards. When Chuubou decided that the hug was over, Sena laughed and turned to the other senior and two second-years.

Musashi smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Anytime, Sena," he said and Sena blushed, nodding in agreement. He turned to the last two.

"Would you like…?" Sena asked uncertainly and then caught himself, "Of course not… I mean why would someone as great as you guys hug someone like me?" Sena joked, his eyes showing pain. The long-haired receiver smiled and hugged Sena into a hug.

"Of course, Sena," he said and Sena perked up.

Bowing to Taka he thanked him before looking at the original Eyeshield 21. Sena smiled softly and hugged Yamato, "I hope you don't mind," he whispered and Yamato laughed.

"Never," he said, "I'm surprised that you knew, though," Yamato said, "I was planning to surprise you," he said.

"Oh, well I learned from Panther-san," Sena said and then flashed the biggest smile he had, "None the less, it's still January 21st!" Sena said brightly.

"Yeah, so can I have another hug?" Yamato asked and Sena obliged.

-fin

**-Omake-**

Sena was proud of that day until he heard something weird from Yamato.

"February 14th is national kissing day," he said happily before leaning in, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But… I think it's okay to celebrate a bit more early…"


End file.
